Levline's Final Memory
by VOCA-on22
Summary: We all think Lea was a little big-headed, even as a Nobody, but what did his little sister see through her eyes? One-shot! First one of mine, BTW : T for language!


My name is Levline, born as the sister of Lea Kurenai. I don't remember much of my brother since....that time....but there are some memories I can share from a few years back when I was a younger child. Of course, many years have passed since, but I still hold the memories dear to me.

_!

Young eyes sensitive to the world looked out at a boy, the boy with vivid, short, firey red hair and bright green eyes. He looked at me with mystery.

"Mommy, who is this?" He pointed at me and looked at the woman across the room, who was busily folding clothes.

"Now Lea, I told you already, she's your new baby sister." The woman chastised lightly.

"Sister? Huh..." The boy looked at me again. "Is she always going to be this ugly?"

The woman almost burst out in laughter. So did the man who was behind Lea, watching over us. Of course, the woman was less successful in her attempt and smiled timidly.

"No, honey, she'll grow up to be beautiful. Remember when you were a little boy? You were soooo adorable!" The woman grinned this time, with more confidence in happy memories.

"Oh....so all babies are ugly when they're born....ok." The boy shrugged. "Levline Elisha Dysona Kurenai." That was the name given to me by birth. I had remembered Levline to the most and I cocked my head in a little bit of understanding to the sound. I giggled excidedly and with some difficulty in my voice I said in a childishly strained way, "Lea."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise, the woman dropped the towel she was holding and the man spit his coffee out into his hand.

"Mommy....she....she said my name." The boy breathed.

"Oh my god." The woman had tears in her eyes and smiled happily. The man also had tears in his eyes. The boy just looked at me.

"Levline." He said gently and smiled.

_ _ _ _ _!

Sitting on a swingset with mother, gently being pushed and going higher and higher. I let out a shrill giggle of happiness and the red-headed boy on the slide looked up at me and smiled.

"Good job, Levii!" He smiled. Mother giggled too and went on the slide with Lea while I attempted to swing myself.

"Levii, let's go play in the feild." Lea said, stopping my swing. I nodded and got off. Mother smoothed my dress down that had risen from swinging and I hurried down the hill, screaming in laughter while Lea chased me until we went to our favorite tree where we always waited for Lea's friend, Isa. A boy with blue hair came toward us and I smiled.

"ISA!!!" I yelled and ran up for a hug.

"Hello, Levline. You look so pretty today." Isa smiled. I went back over by Lea and sat in front of him while he played with my hair. Isa watched us with interest.

"What's wrong, Isa?" I grinned.

"You two look so different for siblings." Isa didn't blink or tear his eyes away. Lea let go of my hair. It was so true. Lea had spiky crimson hair while mine was jet black. His eyes were a bright green and mine were a brilliant magenta. His skin was a light olive and mine was fair. But we were like our parents. My eyes come from my mother, my hair from my father, as well as his skin and Lea gets his skin and hair from mother while he gets his eyes from father, just a deeper shade.

"Oh..." Lea and I never really paid any attention to anything like that. We never cared.

"Don't worry about it. I was just thinking again." Isa turned away.

"Hey, Is, it's alright. I just never really noticed. Didn't need ta." Lea nudged Isa with his elbow and laughed. I climbed over Lea to sit by Isa and gently tugged on his hair. He smiled back at me and gave me a hug. We loved Isa like a brother and I really trusted him. Because him and Lea were such amazing friends and Isa didn't have any siblings.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _!

At this point I was the age of seven while Lea and Isa turned eleven. They were walking through town with me, Lea holding my hand while Isa led the way through.

"Let's go to the town center! To throw a coin in the fountain!" Lea grinned. I nodded silently and Isa looked at us with suspition.

"Ok....? That was an unusual whim."

"Yeah, I know. But Levii's never been there and it's been years since we've been there."

"Fine." We made our way over. It was empty for this time of day. While walking down the stairs a wooded key-like thing dropped in front of us. Lea picked it up and swung it around.

"Is this yours?" He asked a boy sitting alone by the wall. The boy nodded. Lea tossed it back to him and grinned.

"I have a weapon of my own." He whipped out some kind of fire-symboled plates of sorts. He looked like an idiot. "So what's your name?" Lea demanded.

"Ven." The boy said. "And don't drop my keyblade, you."

"It's not _you._ I have a name. It's Lea. Got it memorized?"

"Uh...sure."

"So let's battle. You angered me enough."

"Fine by me." The boy shrugged. I watched as he took Lea to the ground in a playful fight.

"Good win, Ven!" Lea laughed. "Man...that was cool. You're great at that."

"Thanks." He was a little timid, I could tell. "This is actually my friends'. Her name was Terra. When we used to play fight together. Now...I possess a real keyblade and she moved on but she gave me this." That sounded sweet. Like love, almost.

"Hey Ven, wanna come with us to the fountain?" Lea motioned with his head.

"Yeah...that sounds nice." Ven smiled.

"RACE YA!!! LOSERS!!!" Lea took off with his long legs. Ven and Isa followed suit, running like bats out of hell.

"LEA!!!" I yelled after them but I couldn't catch up. Eventually, my legs gave out and I went flying to the ground. I hissed in pain and sat up, looking at my scraped knee.

"You ok?" Someone walked up to me. He had on a long lab coat and was a little older than my by at least two year. He had blue hair that covered one of his eyes and he held out a hand.

"Yeah, I guess I'm ok. My big brother ran off and I don't know where he went." I pouted.

"Would you like help finding him?"

I nodded. "They raced to the fountain but I've never been there before."

"They?"

"My brother, Isa, and Ven."

"Oh. Ok. I know where the fountain is, at least." He said and walked with me, holding my hand and showing the way. Once there we saw all three playing around randomly. The boy who walked me here cleared his throat for attention. Everyone stopped to look. Lea's eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD MOM'S GOING TO KILL ME! I'M SO SORRY, LEVII!!!" Lea tripped over himself running toward me. "I've never left her alone anywhere. I got so caught up in playing around I forgot I let go of her hand." Lea knealt down to look me over. "You're knee's scraped, Levii. What did you do?"

"She tripped while running after you three." The boy clarified. I nodded.

"He helped me get back because I didn't know where the fountain was." I said.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Levii. And I'm sorry to you too. For having to bring her over here." Lea looked at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Ienzo."

"Cool. I'm Lea. This is Levline. Then you have Isa and Ven." He pointed everyone out.

"I see. I'm pleased to meet all of you. So, is she your sister?"

"Yeah." Lea got up and brushed himself off. "Surprisingly."

"Oh. That's interesting. How old are you all?"

"Uh....me and Isa are eleven. Levline is seven. And Ven...."

"I'm eleven, too." Ven clarified.

"Ah. I'm nine." Ienzo nodded.

"Ienzo! Ienz--oh! There you are! Come along, we need to get back to the lab!" Two men walked near us. They both had blonde hair but one wore a red scarf.

"Yes, sir." Ienzo grabbed the one with the red scarf's hand.

"Who are these children?" The other one asked.

We exchanged greetings again. It seemed the one with the red scarf was Ansem and the other was Even. Ansem was the adopted father of Ienzo since his father died a few years back.

"Well, we'll see ya later, buddy!" Lea grinned. They walked off and we went back home where Lea was chastised for leaving me alone by both mother and father.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _*!

Fourteen years of age already! Lea was eighteen at last and ready to graduate high school with Isa. I was attending while the two graduated side by side. After that, Lea headed straight out on his own accord to buy a house but was drafted into the miltary and had to leave shortly after. At age nineteen he came back to us again, the first thing he did was burst into the house and run over to hug me. I cried, being able to see and hold my brother again. Mother and father were also crying, happy to have him back as well. Isa was stoic but he gave Lea a hug anyway and sniffed a few times. After Lea went back to his home I didn't see him for a few years and eventually I moved out, becoming the age of eighteen. Those few years I never saw hide nor hair of Lea, Isa, or Ienzo. When I turned twenty I was ready to court and became engaged to a man named Eito Rokoi. Days before the wedding I received news of all three men and what had happened.

A knock was at the door. I set down my book and went to the door. Opening it there were two police men with serious faces.

"Are you Ms. Kurenai?"

I nodded. "Yes sir. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"May we come in? It's about Lea, Isa, and Ienzo. Your brothers." Yes, they were referred to as my brothers because we were close but Ienzo wasn't half as close. I hadn't even seem him enough. I let them in and they sat down on the chairs in the living room while I sat on the couch.

"Ma'am.....all three of your brothers....they were seperated but by what we can tell they were murdered at the exact same time. By heartless."

I gasped. Heartless? But.....this town....I thought it was a safe town? It had always been a kind place to me...but...maybe Lea was _hiding _the horrors of reality from me? And....oh god. Tears streamed down my cheeks like waterfalls and the officers showed themselves out. The wedding was postponed a few months to give me time to clear my thoughts out. Not soon after, my mother died of heartattack from the news and my father suffered from a broken hearts and died too. I called the wedding off completely while I spent my days in a rehabilification state. One night while sitting on the porch in the moonlight, twisting my engagement ring around my finger, I stared out into the woods, wanting to scream and cry all over again, even though it had been at least a year. It was Lea's birthday, the fifth of August. He would be twenty-five years old today and I would be twenty-one in October.

"Happy birthday, Lea." I whispered, after counting down the seconds until it was 11:00 sharp.

"What's with that unhappy look, eh?" A voice said. I gasped, looking around. When I went back to my original direction there was a man leaning on the white wooden railing with wild crimson hair, forest green eyes, and black from head to toe with a black-hooded overcoat that reached past his knees and zipped down, black gloves, black pants, and black boots that reached his knee. My heart pounded against my chest as I jumped back.

"Cool, it girl." He gave me an amused smirk.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"What, you wish me happy birthday and you freak out? Jeez, my own sister forgot me." He sighed.

"L....L-Lea?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah. But it's Axel now, got it memorized?" He still kept his famous line and tapped his head. Yep, it was Lea.

"I'm not going to call you some dipshit name, Lea! Where the fuck were you!? They said you were _dead_!" I almost screeched.

"I know." He said solemnly. "I...I was murdered by Heartless. But...I didn't become a Heartless. I was given a chance at a different, immortal life and I took it. I was given a new name and life. My name is Axel, Number Eight of Organization Thirteen. The Flurry of Dancing Flames." He smiled. "We....we were given our memories back after a few years so I guess I decided to come see you. Even if I'm punished for it. You deserve and explination, I have to say." He shook his head. "And.....all those people we knew and met....I dragged them with me." He broke out in laughter.

"A jokester as always, isn't he....Levline?" A voice from inside the porch said. The person took off his hood, revealing long blue hair and an X on his forehead.

".....Isa?" I choked. He nodded.

"It's Saix now, Levii."

"I don't care." I shook my head. "You're still Isa in my eyes."

"It's been awhile." Another familiar voice. When this one pulled down his hood he looked like he always did just a little older version. The same blue hair over his eye.

"Ienzo." I smiled.

"Zexion."

"Oh well."

"I couldn't get Vexen or Xemnas to come in fear of being yelled at but I know they remember you quite well." Lea grinned. "By the way, we need to head back. Levline....I won't get to see you ever again but I have to erase your memories." He got onto the porch in a leap and overpowered my feeble strength by locking me into his arms. A quick and loving kiss on the forehead and everything became so lightened and bright I almost cried...but then the darkness sucked me in like a black hole. I felt myself fall physically and into a deep sleep.....

Upon waking I felt as if something was missing but I disregarded it and wondered when I had gotten into bed that night.....

_*_*_*_*!!!!

TO THIS DAY I can't remember how I got into bed that night. But a year later I was married. Two years after that I was blessed with my baby girl, Hadrienne Electa Lea Rokoi. Her hair was jet-black with crimson highlights mixed in the shone vibrantly in the sunlight and the most impossible green eyes. As I put this down on paper she's long since out of the house and I know my dying day is to come very very soon but I wanted to write this down so my daughter can pass it down, to teach her and her child that she needs to expect the most unexpected things. Because that night, so many years ago on the porch.....Lea never erased my memory. He merely lulled me into sleep with a sickly-sweet kiss and made me forget getting into bed because I was asleep. Other than that, he was too afraid to take away something so important. I never did tell anyone this fact because it was our dirty little secret that was mine to keep. Tonight I feel my heart slowing....maybe...it's time?

I still wish Lea a happy birthday every single year at 11:00 sharp. And today is his birthday....and it's only a few seconds to 11:00.

5

4

3

2

1

Happy Birthday my brother, Lea Desin Kure---


End file.
